drogenwikiaorg_de-20200215-history
Kratom
thumb|right|Kratom Kratom (Mitragyna speciosa) ist eine aus Südostasien stammende Baumart, deren Laubblätter die µ-opioiden Wirkstoffe Mitragynin und 7-Hydroxymitragynin enthalten. Sie entfalten dadurch eine analgetische, euphorisierende bis sedierende Wirkung und werden als Droge und volkstümliches Arzneimittel gebraucht. In westlichen Ländern ist der Umgang mit Kratom oft unreguliert, wodurch es sich heute einer gewissen Beliebtheit als natürliches, opioides Legal High erfreut, allerdings werden in betrügerischer Absicht auch oft Placebos und Verfälschungen verkauft. In seinen Ursprungsländern wurde Kratom insbesondere um die Wende zum 20. Jahrhundert als billiges Opium-Substitutionsmittel verwendet, dort ist es heute meist illegal. Volkstümliche Bezeichnungen für Kratom sind auch Biak, Gra-tom, Biak-Biak, Katawn, Krton, Mabog, Mambog oder Mitragyne. Gebrauch Darreichungsform thumb|right|Getrocknete Kratomblätter In den Ursprungsländern werden die Laubblätter des Kratombaums in der Regel frisch gekaut. Zur Haltbarmachung werden diese Blätter getrocknet und zum weiteren Konsum oft zu einem Pulver zermahlen. Beim direkten Erwerb von Kratom-Pulver ergibt sich natürlich das Problem, dass man die ursprüngliche biologische Substanz nicht erkennen kann, wodurch es etwa durch Untermischung anderer Pflanzen-Pulver leichter zu verfälschen ist. Zur weiteren Konzentrierung des Wirkstoffes können Extrakte hergestellt werden, etwa in dem die Blätter in heißem Wasser auskocht werden. Auch solche Extrakte können leicht verfälscht werden. Bei dem als Kratom verkauften Legal High Krypton wurde gezeigt, dass es neben Kratom auch das mit Tramadol verwandte Opioid O-desmethyltramadol enthielthttp://www.ncbi.nlm.nih.gov/pubmed/21112167, weshalb es in Norwegen zu mehreren Todesfällen wegen Überdosierung kam. Bei in den frühen 2000ern als "Kratomacetat" und "Mitragyninacetat" bezeichneten Produkten wurde gezeigt, dass es sich um Kratom-freie Placebos handelte. Applikationsweg oral thumb|right|Kratom in Kapseln abgefüllt Traditionell wird Kratom in der Regel zerkaut und somit oral konsumiert. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass Kratom einen bitteren Geschmack hat, mischen viele Konsumenten die getrockneten Pflanzenteile z.B. in einen Joghurt. Aus Kratomblättern kann auch ein Tee hergestellt werden, allerdings sollte dabei viel Zucker verwendet werden um den bitteren Geschmack zu überdecken. Eine weitere Möglichkeit ist auch das Auffüllen von Kapseln mit Kratom, dadurch wird der bittere Geschmack sehr gut vermieden. Es kann auch Kratompulver mit Milch und Kakao vermischt werden und getrunken werden. Der Vorteil hierbei ist eine komplette Wirkstoffaufnahme. Inhalation Kratom kann auch geraucht oder vaporisiert werden, aufgrund der geringen Wirkung und der großen benötigten Menge eignet sich wenn dann eher das dampfen mit einem Vaporizer. Die Wirkung kann zwar nicht mit oralem Konsum mithalten, ist aber durchaus zu spüren. Es benötigt eine Temperatur von 175°C-200°C. Dosierung Kratom wird in verschiedenen Qualitätsstufen verkauft. Je höher der Preis, desto mehr Wirkstoff ist enthalten, da z.B. in der höheren Preisklasse das Kratom viel feiner gemahlen wurde, als in der niedrigen Preisklasse in der noch kleine Pflanzenäste und Stückchen enthalten sind. Um den Konsum angenehmer zu gestalten und damit weniger konsumiert werden muss um eine gute Wirkung zu erzielen, werden daher die teueren Sorten empfohlen. Achtung: Diese Tabelle soll nur einen groben Einblick in die Dosierung geben. Denn jede Person ist unterschiedlich, verträgt den Wirkstoff unterschiedlich und die Kratomblätter haben auch unterschiedliche Wirkstoffkonzentrationen! Wirkung Physiologische Wirkung Das Wirkspektrum von Kratom entspricht im wesentlichem dem von schwachen Opioiden. Generell wirkt Kratom sedierend und entspannend, allerdings ist die aufputschende Wirkung besonders in den geringen Dosen stark spürbar und die sedierende Komponente rückt in den Hintergrund. Da Kratom an den Opioidrezeptoren wirkt, können schmerzstillende Effekte die Folge sein. In höheren Dosen betäubt Kratom regelrecht den Körper und kann daher auch stärkere Schmerzen unterdrücken. Die Besonderheit der Wirkung zeigt sich in verschiedenen Situationen, wenn einerseits der Konsument sitzt oder liegt, spürt dieser eine starke entspannende Wirkung, wobei andererseits Aufgaben erledigt werden müssen oder Bewegungsdrang empfunden wird, fühlt dieser sich stark stimuliert. Des weiteren kann eine dosisabhängige Euphorie gespürt werden, in Folge dessen gerade in hohen Dosen starke euphorische Stimmungslagen möglich sind. Manche Konsumenten spüren auch aphrodisierende Wirkungen. Tagträumereien ist eine weitere Begleiterscheinung der betäubenden Wirkung. Eine zusätzliche Besonderheit ist die Kontrollierbarkeit der Wirkung. Entstehen beispielweise unerwartete Situationen und der Konsument muss sich konzentrieren, tritt die Wirkung in den Hintergrund und dabei wirkt der Konsument wieder nüchtern. Bei Bedarf tritt die Wirkung dann wieder zurück, wenn der Konsument sich wieder entspannen kann. Dieser Effekt begünstigt das Entstehen einer Abhängigkeit, da die Wirkung sehr gut in das Leben integrierbar ist und der Konsument sich um sein Privatleben ohne Einschränkungen kümmern kann. Set und Setting In der Szene haben sich die Begriffe Set & Setting etabliert. Mit Set ist die psychische Verfassung des Konsumenten gemeint und mit Setting die jeweilige Umgebung, in der der Konsument seine Drogenerfahrung erleben will. In der Regel werden alle Drogen durch diese Faktoren beeinflusst. Die Beachtung von Set und Setting ist bei Kratom zwar nicht so wichtig, wie bei Halluzinogenen, allerdings kann dadurch die Drogenerfahrung angenehmer gestaltet, sowie Gefahren gemindert werden. Set Der Konsument sollte vor dem Konsum eine positive Grundstimmung haben, sich wohl fühlen und keine Probleme haben, die ihn belasten. Zwar löst Kratom auch bei schlechter Laune eine warme Euphorie aus und verbessert die eigene Stimmung, allerdings könnte Kratom als Stimmungsaufheber oder Fluchtort missbraucht werden und dadurch besteht die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Abhängigkeit. Demnach sollten niemals Drogen konsumiert werden, um Probleme zu verarbeiten oder eine schlechte Stimmung angenehmer zu machen. Der Konsument kann einige Vorkehrungen treffen, um eine gute psychische Grundstimmung zu gewähren. Der Konsum sollte aus eigener Absicht stattfinden und nicht aus Gruppenzwang. Darüberhinaus sollte der Konsum am besten mit einem guten Freund stattfinden, denn es können interessante Gespräche möglich werden und eine wohlwollende Stimmung ist möglich. Außerdem befindet sich der Konsument nicht so stark in seinem Innenleben. Vor dem Konsum sollten dem Konsumenten die wichtigsten Informationen über Kratom und dem Konsum geläufig sein um Gefahren abzuwenden oder bei negativen Erfahrungen richtig zu reagieren. Eine gute Vorbereitungsmöglichkeit ist z.B. das Lesen von Tripberichten anderer Konsumenten. Setting Die Umwelt, in der die Drogenerfahrung erlebt werden soll, beeinflusst die Kratomwirkung zwar nur geringfügig, allerdings kann die Beachtung von einem guten Setting die Erfahrung stark intensiver und angenehmer werden lassen. Auch hier können daher verschiedene Vorbereitungen getroffen werden. Die richtige Wahl der Musik sollte gewählt werden, die der Konsument am liebsten hört und schöne sowie positive Erfahrungen damit assoziiert. Entspannungsmusik kann die Erfahrung ebenfalls intensiver machen lassen. Auch können Filme durch den Einfluss von Kratom interessanter werden. Vertraute Menschen können eine Bereicherung darstellen, da interessante Gespräche möglich sind sowie mitfühlende Gefühle möglich sind. Allerdings sollte auch die Umgebung selbst in Ordnung sein, denn in einer dreckigen, muffigen Wohnung fühlen sich nur die wenigsten wohl. Bestimmte Nahrungsmittel wie Fruchtsäfte, Früchte oder Joghurte können auf Kratom eine Wohltat sein. Kratom eignet sich für viele Umgebungen wie z.B. für eine Party oder das Entspannen zu Hause, allerdings kann die sedierende Wirkung den Konsumenten stark auf eine Couch zwingen, demnach sollte Kratom am ehesten Zuhause verwendet werden. Wirkungsdauer Die Wirkung tritt schon nach ca. 5 - 15 Minuten, manchmal auch bis zu 45 Minuten ein, und hält je nach der konsumierten Menge 2 bis maximal 6 Stunden an. Gefahren und Nebenwirkungen Akute Gefahren Körperliche Gefahren Kratom kann, insbesondere bei hohen Dosen, Schwindel, Übelkeit und Erbrechen verursachen. Hiergegen hilft es oft sich hin zu legen und zu entspannen. Zusätzlich kann auch beim Anfang des Rausches Übelkeit auftreten aufgrund des bitteren Geschmacks von Kratom. Diese kann jedoch umgangen werden indem man das Pulver in Gelatinekapseln füllt. Dadurch kommt es zumindest nicht zu Übelkeit aufgrund des Geschmacks. Es ist möglich, dass die Körpertemperatur ansteigen kann bzw. als wärmer empfunden wird. Konsumenten unterliegen einer geschönten Wahrnehmung in der Risiken als geringer erscheinen und sie Übermütig werden können. Am nächsten Tag ist es auch möglich, dass der Konsument unter einem, dem Alkohol ähnlichem, Kater leiden muss. Leberschäden Es gibt einige vereinzelte Berichte und sehr seltene Fälle von Menschen, bei denen bereits kurzer Kratomkonsum zu Leberschäden oder sogar akuten Leberversagen geführt hat, auch wenn die Schäden alle reversibel waren und niemand daran gestorben ist. Allerdings ergaben Untersuchungen der Blutwerte von zahlreichen Dauerkonsumenten, dass Kratom die Leber im Normalfall nicht schädigt. Man vermutet daher, dass in diesen Fällen entweder das Kratom verunreinigt war oder die Betroffenen eine genetische Disposition hatten, die dafür sorgte, dass ihre Leber die Kratom-Alkaloide nicht richtig abbauen konnte.http://livertox.nih.gov/Kratom.htm Depression Nach dem Ausklingen der Wirkung kann eine schwache depressive Grundverstimmung hervor treten. Dabei besteht die Gefahr, dass der Konsument nachlegt um die Depression abzuschwächen und so Abhängigkeitsprozesse zu begünstigen. Gefahren des chronischen Missbrauchs Abhängigkeitspotenzial Kratom hat ein für schwache Opioide typisches Abhängigkeitspotential. Dies ist u.a. dadurch bedingt, dass die Wirkung alltagstauglich ist: Kratom reduziert Gefühle von Frustration oder Erschöpfung, wodurch die Arbeit und andere Aktivitäten oft leichter fallen. Auch hält sich beständig der Mythos, Kratom würde keine Abhängigkeiten verursachen, was Konsumenten zu einem leichtfertigen Umgang verführt. Aufgrund der Bindung an den Opioidenrezeptoren ist eine psychische wie physische Abhängigkeit möglich. Bedingt durch die schwache Wirksamkeit sind die Entzugssymptome im Vergleich zu anderen Opioiden eher milde. Es können etwa Depressionen, Müdigkeit, Ruhelosigkeit und Schlaflosigkeit, beim Absetzen auftreten.Erowid.org Kratom Effects Allerdings wird von Entzugserscheinigungen erst nach sehr langem und chronischen Gebrauch berichtet. Demnach sollte Kratom nicht als Alltagsdroge verwendet werden. Nach schwerem Langzeitkonsum kann die angenehme und entspannende Wirkung auch eine Abhängigkeit hervorrufen, dabei fühlt sich der Konsument ohne die Droge nicht mehr wohl. Vorbeugende Sicherheitsmaßnahmen Der Konsum und die Wirkung von Kratom ist in der Regel sehr einfach handzuhaben und hat nur wenige Gefahren. Dennoch sollte der Konsument sich bewusst machen, dass er eine addiktive Droge konsumiert. Nach der Einnahme von Kratom sollte das Führen von Maschinen oder Fahrzeugen unterlassen werden. Die Wahrnehmung und das Denken können verändert sein und daher stellt das Führen von Maschinen oder Fahrzeugen eine Gefahr für den Konsumenten selber und für andere. Schwangere Frauen sollten lieber auf den Konsum verzichten, da es keine Daten über die möglichen Folgen für das ungeborene Kind gibt. Die ersten Konsumexperimente sollten mit geringen Dosierungen angefangen werden, da jeder Körper Wirkstoffe unterschiedlich vertragen kann. Zusätzlich sollte der Konsum nicht zur Gewohnheit werden, zwar lässt sich die Droge aufgrund der kontrollierbaren Wirkung gut in den Alltag integrieren, allerdings wird damit die Wahrscheinlichkeit einer Abhängigkeit stark erhöht. Um die Übelkeit zu verhindern, sollte Kratom auf nüchternen Magen aufgenommen werden. Zudem sollte der nächste Tag als Ausruhtag geplant werden, da ein Alkohol ähnlicher Kater möglich ist. Kratom einigt sich für viele Umgebungen, wie z.B. auf einer Party oder Zuhause, allerdings kann die sedierende Wirkung den Konsumenten stark schlapp machen und den Konsumenten auf die Couch zwingen, daher sollte Kratom am ehesten Zuhause verwendet werden. Beschaffung Kratom wird durch diverse Onlineshops verkauft und versendet. Hierbei besteht ebenso wie bei in Headshops verkauften Legal Highs das Risiko an Placebos und Verfälschungen zu geraten, weshalb man auf die Reputation des jeweiligen Anbieters achten sollte. Die Eigen-Aufzucht des Baums gilt als schwierig. Botanik Beschreibung Der Baum wird etwa 3 bis 30 m hoch, hat grüne, ovale Blätter und gelbe Blüten. Inhaltsstoffe Kratom enthält viele Alkaloide wie die Hauptwirkstoffe Mitragynin, Mitraphylline und 7-Hydroxymitragynin. Obwohl 7-Hydroxymitragynin und Mitragynin strukturell mit Yohimbin und anderen Tryptaminen verwandt sind, wirken diese als Agonisten an die µ-Opioidrezeptoren. Weiterhin enthält es zahlreiche Antioxidantien und Polyphenole, welche Gefäßschützend wirken. Verbreitung In Thailand sowie von der nördlichen Malaiischen Halbinsel bis Borneo und Neuguinea findet man den Kratom-Baum. Er wächst in sumpfigen Gebieten. Vermehrung Kratom kann mittels Saatgut oder vegetativ als Steckling vermehrt werden. Bei der Stecklingsvermehrung (Bilder) sollte man sehr stark auf die Luftfeuchtigkeit achten, daher ist ein Gewächshaus unabdingbar. Der Boden des Gewächshauses sollte mit einem Stofftuch (z.B Küchenhandtuch) belegt sein. Dieses sollte mit Wasser getränkt sein zur Erhöhung der Luftfeuchtigkeit. Es muss darauf geachtet werden, dass die Abdeckung täglich geöffnet wird um Schimmel zu vermeiden. Es ist von Vorteil Aussaaterde zu benutzen und mit z.B einem Bleistift Löcher zu stechen um die etwa 10 - 15 cm langen abgetrennten Pflanzenteile einzupflanzen. Es sollte zum abtrennen des Stecklings eine Rasierklinge zum Einsatz kommen um Quetschungen zu vermeiden. Geschichte Kratom wurde in der Literatur als erstes durch den niederländichen Botaniker Pieter Willem Korthals beschrieben. Traditionell wurde Kratom aufgrund der psychoaktiven Inhaltsstoffen in Thailand und Malaysia als Heilpflanze verwendet, insbesondere gegen Durchfall. Im Gegensatz dazu klassifiziert heute die Rechtslage in diesen Ländern Kratom als verbotene Droge.Chittrakarn S, Keawpradub N, Sawangjaroen K, Kansenalak S, Janchawee B: The neuromuscular blockade produced by pure alkaloid, mitragynine and methanol extract of kratom leaves (Mitragyna speciosa Korth.) in Ethnopharmacol (2010) Im Südosten Asiens werden frische Blätter häufig den ganzen Tag von Arbeitern sowie Handwerkern aufgrund der stimulierende Wirkung gekaut. Rechtslage * Deutschland: Kratom ist nicht im BtMG aufgelistet und ist daher legal. Die Herstellung, Weitergabe und der Verkauf galt Zeitweise, wie bei anderen Legal Highs, als Verstoß gegen das Arzneimittelgesetz, diese Behandlungsweise wurde aber durch ein Urteil des EuGH gekippt. * Großbritannien: Kratom ist nicht im Controlled Substance Act aufgelistet und daher legal. * Niederlande: Kratom ist legal. * Neuseeland: Kratom ist verschreibungspflichtig und daher illegal für Händler, die Kratom ohne Lizenz verkaufen. * Rumänien: Seit Februar 2010 ist Kratom in Rumänien verboten. * Schweden: Kratom ist legal. * Schweiz: '''Seit dem 1.10.2017 ist Kratom in der Schweiz illegal. * '''Thailand: Der Besitz oder Konsum ist seit 1943 verboten. * Vereinigte Staaten: Kratom sollte am 31.10.2016 durch die DEA als Schedule I Droge in der gesamten USA verboten werden, allerdings wurde von diesem Vorhaben aufgrund des öffentlichen Drucks von Wissenschaftlern und Kratomaktivisten Abstand genommen. Mehrere Bundesstaaten haben Kratom aber bereits eigenmächtig verboten. Literatur # Kratom - Alles über die einzigartige Mitragyna Speciosa (Leveret Pale, 2016) # Die Enzyklopädie der psychoaktiven Pflanzen (Christian Rätsch) Einzelnachweise Weblinks * Tripberichte über die Wirkung von Kratom * Erowid Umfangreiche Wissensdatenbank über Kratom (Englisch) * Land-der-traeume Kratom Sammelthread * Land-der-traeume Diskussion über die unterschiedlichen Kratomsorten * Eve&Rave Kratom Sammelthread * Eve&Rave Steckbriefe über die unterschiedlichen Kratomsorten Verwandte Drogen Kategorie:Droge Kategorie:Legale Drogen Kategorie:Opioid Kategorie:Pflanzliche Drogen Kategorie:Euphorikum Kategorie:Downer Kategorie:Artikel des Monats Kategorie:Mitragyna Kategorie:Art